My Love, My Pain, My Sasuke
by Aerovaldi
Summary: My First Sasu Naru Story. Sasuke attempts to leave the village, but Naruto's love for him stops him! But how strong must love be in order to withstand the full force on an onslaught of evil? Be enchanted by this story of love. Sasunaru Yaoi. Enjoy :
1. Memories of Sin, Pain, Love, and Death

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

**Authors notes: **Hello! This is my first story, a Sasu+Naru story. This story takes place in the anime version of Konoha and is set around the time when Sasuke attempts to leave Konoha. This story is one that will touch you once you grasp at the sheer emotion that drives it. From beginning to end, there will always be a main point of interest, that will have you reading from chapter 1 through to the end. Bold is actual conversation, Italics are thoughts or comments or particular points of interest, and plain text it plain text. :) This story contains YAOI, BOY+BOY LOVE. If this make you feel uncomfortable, or offends you for any reason, please redirect your browser. :) Please leave reviews, I do appreciate it! And so, without further a due, My Love, My Pain, My Sasuke!

* * *

**My Love, My Pain, My Sasuke**

_Chapter 1_

_**Memories of Sin, Pain, Love and Death**_

It was a sunny morning in Konoha; the village was lazily awakening to the new day ahead. It was a peaceful morning with the shop owners slowly getting everything ready for the public, greeting pedestrians and shop managers nearby.

In Naruto's room, a stream of light was splashing on part of Naruto's face. He had stayed up very late last night, staring at the endless sky because of his inability to sleep. He was lying in his bed, curled up into a ball, hugging a pillow for comfort and support. His face was relaxed and serene, his mouth slightly open and his hair splashing his head, adding to the effect of the light in his face. His right hand was holding on to a headband, dark red splats of dried blood still evident on the blue cloth.

Naruto winced a little as the ray of light intensified on his face. At this point he opened his eyes, a shade of blue that would normally shine bright, were dark. He had closed his eyes to absorb the refreshing warmth on his face until a shadow deprived him of the light, followed by a sharp tapping noise coming from the glass of his window. Naruto opened his eyes to see a bird with a medical symbol on a cloth wrapped around its wing sitting on his window sill. It was a messenger bird from the Konoha hospital.

Naruto was to write a report on what had happened a week before. Sasuke had tried to escape Konoha. Sasuke nearly got what we wanted. Sakura had tried her best to stop Sasuke, but she could not convince him and he carried on to the gates of the village, where he met with Kiminaro and the sound four. Just as they were leaving, a limping Naruto had appeared before them. Naruto couldn't help but try to remember what had happened…

* * *

_Naruto was crying. Sasuke had made Naruto suffer many, many times before. On purpose or unwillingly, it hurt all the same. Naruto loved Sasuke, to a point where it hurt him more than the stares of those whom reject him in the village. Though Naruto isn't sure himself, he can safely say the pain isn't because he likes Sasuke, who is a guy, his rival and best friend. It's so hard, painful, and saddening, because Naruto, without his knowledge, fell in love with this person, sometime long ago, and has been secretly in love, never to be acknowledged nor returned like the countless fantasies and dreams he's had, each one sweeter than the last, and all the more heart wrenching. Kept a secret from Sasuke, kept a secret from the world, and for sometime, even himself. _

_Naruto couldn't believe Sasuke was going to leave everything, his friends, home, and pride, everything that could ever have importance to Sasuke, to take up on Orochimaru's offers of power. What got Naruto most angry… was the fact that he's going to leave him, alone and heartbroken, to suffer. To leave him and everything else, for Orochimaru and Itachi. The fact, that he didn't even say goodbye, that he never returned what Naruto now most treasured. And that he intended to keep it away for good._

_Naruto has no recollection of what happened afterwards. He'd been crying like he'd never cried in his life, feeling as if he were crying his blood and soul out, letting the endless sadness flow out of his body in a way that's it's as if he was losing the warmth of life itself. He'd reached a point where he'd probably lost consciousness and fainted, falling to the ground, but his desire to stop Sasuke was immeasurable. _

_All he remembers was that after blanking out, he was watching through his eyes what the Kyubi was gazing upon. The entire sound four were lying on the ground, with webs, spiders and troll corpses, amongst other battle tools, not too far off. Kiminaro stood like a statue made of bone, in a gesture that seemed to make it obvious he was trying to defend himself with his life against whatever it was the Kyubi had done to him. Now Naruto watched as Sasuke was on the ground in front of him, broken, in pain, and unable to move. Naruto stood frozen inside himself, staring at his love, a few moments away from death as Kyubi was ready to kill, to spill his loved ones blood, to make sure there's no one to make him suffer like that again. Naruto had always wanted a moments rest, a time where he could finally breathe and not cry nor think about his love, to wallow in self sorrow, but never would he want to do this, to have his own hands spill the blood, to take the life away from his love, his Sasuke._

Sasuke tried to speak, spilling blood from his mouth but managing to talk** "I c-cant … d-die here …"**

_Kyubi was about too kill Sasuke, preparing its claw, enveloped in a demonic hatred red energy, for one final slash, to take just one more life, one life in comparison to the many it's already taken. It seems so insignificant, but that one death will take its toll on Naruto, it will break him, shatter his hopes, his love, because if Sasuke is dead… if his love is dead, so is the heart he was more than willing to give him, the heart that had only Sasuke's name. Naruto could only watch, horror practically pouring from the cracks of his already breaking self. Kyubi carried on, nothing being able to stop it at this point. Naruto was shattering into many uneven broken pieces, like a mirror, reflecting in his broken self… he's broken without his Sasuke. The final hit… the one to take everything from him… his own hand will take everything from him. He will never hear his voice, see his eyes, and feel the warmth of his body, the friendship, the smell or taste… every trace of Sasuke will be taken away from him… by his own hand. Everything, except the painful memories. The memories of sin, regret, love, death… the memories that will now scar and pain him for the rest of his life… if Sasuke were killed…_

A heart wrenching scream was the only thing that followed, and a shattering silence.

"**Naruto!!"**

* * *

**Coming up on Chapter 2: **Black out! Naruto wanders through the village, still in a state of alert from the nighttime kidnappers. Naruto, tortured by his demons that wont let him rest in peace, has no choice but to fall into his memories once more to find some relief from the relentless claws of reality. **All that and more, coming up on chapter 2!**


	2. Black Out

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

**Authors notes: **Hello there! Here is chapter two! Another big piece of Naruto's memory of that night is unlocked, but they only haunt him further. Please review and thank you for your support so far! much love! :)

* * *

**My Love, My Pain, My Sasuke**

_Chapter 2_

_**Black Out**_

He gave the brown bird a scroll, in which was the newly written report on that fateful night. Naruto, with a dead face, dragged himself around the room. He stopped to look at his nightstand, upon which he had his team 7 picture. When a tear escaped his eyes and splashed the floor, he put the frame flat on its face. He proceeded to dragging himself over to his drawer and picked out his clothes to wear for the day. But they were far from his usual everyday clothing. Lately he'd been wearing sad colors, deep blackened colors and pale grays' and blank whites, colors which were far from the life his eyes and hair gave to his body alone. But they went well with his careless face, which gave him a charm that made it look as if he were blind to everyone and thing, including himself.

He'd skipped breakfast and he had no intention of eating ramen, or anything warm and lively for that matter. He moved himself slowly down the street, cold stares of hate and ones of fear following him as if closer than his own shadow. He overheard one of the shopkeeper's say something to a young lady.

**"I heard he almost lost all control over that demon! Heaven knows what would happen if that… THING got out again! Keep your distance from him I say…"** the lady's eyes widened and she immediately stared at Naruto with a cold stare.

Naruto shoved her stares off with little difficulty, he continued his lifeless walk to somewhere, he did not know. He ended up at the swing he always used to play on as a child. He sat on the swing and pushed himself with his foot against the tree. He stared at nothing in particular until he, with no other safe haven to go to, fell into his dreaded memories yet again.

* * *

He couldn't move. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't think. He could only watch…

He was breaking, he was being crushed, shattered , seeing his best friend, his love, broken and on the verge of death in front of him, with the blind ferocity and power of a nine tailed demon in between him and his Sasuke.

The over-powered, breaking Naruto, was raising a fist, the energy forming a claw of some demonic form, enveloping the blonds arm. The ferocious look on Naruto's face could easily break all hope, kill all happiness. The look the power of the nine tails had transfixed on his face… Sasuke could only stare in utter horror…

_**"Prepare to die wretch… I will devour your chakra, body, and soul once I'm done with you…"**_ as soon as those words were out of Naruto's lips, fear rushed through Sasuke as Naruto's fist was speeding toward him in a red blur.

The fist hit Sasuke in the face, a direct hit. Droplets of blood and the headband were lunged about a foot away from its original spot on Sasuke's face. The blond's hair was covering most of his face, covering his expression in a veil of darkness, not even his beautiful blue eyes could be seen, as if life itself had been lost from that face. He was shaking uncontrollably, clutching onto the collar of the body below him that lay limp.

**"Sasuke… don't… d-die, don't y-you d-dare leave me 'ere to suffer…all alone"** whispered Naruto, barely unable to find his voice.

Sasuke seemed to be unconscious. His mouth was slightly open, his face had a bruise mark from the punch Naruto gave him. He'd managed to at least keep his hearing but he was about to lose that too to the veil of darkness imposing unto his mind.

Naruto died saving Sasuke, he died watching as he almost killed Sasuke, almost let his love leave his precious body. His heart was pierced by the thorns of sorrow and burned by the flames of passion. If the arrow that pierced his heart wasn't enough, enough that Sasuke wouldn't pull it out for him, this would surely break, tear, burn, and shatter his heart, into an unrecognizable and irreversible pile of shattered pieces of what once was.

Naruto managed to lash out at the last moment, trapping Kyubi, but he could not stop the fist. It hit the face of his precious one on target, with a gut wrenching sound. But Naruto managed to save his precious loves life.

Naruto was shaking as he held the body of the one he so loved, appearing as if the cold of death was slowly filling him, and emptying him of life. He stared in utter horror, unable to think of anything rational to do other than beg Sasuke not to leave his side.

**"Sasuke… don't you die on me, I swear I will not see tomorrow if your dead!"** he cried into Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke could only listen to his friend cry for his sake, wondering why he was making such a commotion, why he was crying for a bastard like himself.

Yes, he admits he's been nothing but a bastard to his friend who is now crying for his sake, his pain. Though Naruto was the only person Sasuke could without a doubt think of when it came to good friends, he still treated him terribly. Yet after all he made Naruto go through, he's crying, crying for him.

Sasuke couldn't find a thought that made him any happier. That he had one true friend. One true treasure despite all the destroyed and shattered pieces that was his life. _'Thank you … I swear I will never treat you badly again…'_ Sasuke tried to smile as he thought this, but he was about to lose all consciousness and couldn't seem to feel his body, let alone his face.

Naruto stopped shaking and closed in on Sasuke's ears, tears streaming out of his eyes, as they washed down his now expressionless face, the tears and weakness of emotions being the only signs of sadness or anything else. He slightly grinned as he began to whisper something into Sasuke's ear, tears now practically falling off his eyes.

**"Sasuke… I love you"**

Sasuke was losing consciousness, he was about to black out, he only had his hearing, he was broken and hurt lying on the ground. He'd been ready for all this somehow through training. But no training ever prepared him for what Naruto had said. Sasuke felt a surge of emotions he couldn't identify at the time and…

Blacked out.

* * *

**Coming up on Chapter 3:** All Naruto can do is wallow in self sorrow. But what happens when the one you so love comes to you in the midst of it all? And further more, just what is hiding in the shadows of the horizon?** All that and more, coming up in Chapter 3!**

**:)**


	3. What Lies In The Dark?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

**Authors notes: **Hello there! Here is chapter Three! And so with the new day comes a new light. Please review and thank you for your support so far! much love! :)

* * *

**My Love, My Pain, My Sasuke**

_Chapter 3_

_**What lies in the dark?**_

Naruto was curled up on his old couch hugging a orange pillow. He was staring blankly at nothing in particular for who knows how long, after just having gotten back from one of his silent walks.

_knock knock knock  
_

Naruto slowly turned his head to stare at the old wooden door, and he stared blankly at it for a while until he finally got up, dragged himself to the door and opened the it just a bit, causing it to squeak loudly, to reveal who was standing on the other side.

**"Hey Naruto"**

Naruto finally paid attention to a person, to a face for the first time in about a week, if not more. He was now staring into the pale beautiful and perfect face, of the one he so admired, his precious Sasuke.

Naruto just stared at Sasuke but as his eyes were widening Sasuke spoke after clearly feeling uncomfortable about the silent staring.

**"I'm letting myself in then, since your so happy and cheerful to see me again"** he smirked a little as he said this with extra sarcasm than was normal for an Uchiha, but slowly let it pass as he noticed Naruto was still acting like he'd just woken up for the first time in weeks.

As Sasuke walked in he was surprised to see it was surprisingly neat and organized, considering Naruto's usual self. The only sign of dirtiness that was to be found was a thin layer of dust. He slowly made his way to the old couch and sat down, waiting for Naruto t follow and do the same.

**"Sakura told me to come and thank you in person for the get-well card. I didnt get to read it, I had a huge pile of them from those dumb obsesed girls and i just threw the pile away. But Sakura told me she was possitive there was one from you."** Sasuke let out a breath he had held in, due to the awkwardness, as he said this, tilting his head upwards to stare at the ceiling.

Naruto slowly walked to the living room and plumped himself on a sofa across from Sasuke's. Sasuke noted how slowly Naruto's face showed some emotion, but he looked puzzled.

_'I never sent you a card…?' _Naruto wondered how that could've happened

**"You okay naruto?"** Sasuke was amused by the expression on Naruto's face, which now resembled a mix between a confused frown and a blush.

_'I bet it was Sakura… gotta thank her later but…'_ Naruto blushed a bit deeper as he wondered his question. _'How much does Sakura know…?'_

**"You're being awfully quiet…"** Naruto shook his head and spoke for once, the possibly positive atmosphere of his freind rubbing off on him. **"Oh umm yeah sorry I'm just lost in thought..."** Sasuke smirked, laughing inwardly at the thought of Naruto even being able to think. **"Anyways; I didn't just come here to thank you for the card. Id like to talk to you about something…"** Naruto noticed how Sasuke seemed to very serious, how he'd dropped his smirk and replaced it with a face that had guilt and severity written all over it…

Naruto had a strange feeling about what was going to happen…

**"Lets take a walk, well talk about it while we walk"**

Naruto hesitated for a second but eventually spoke

**"Okay Sasuke"**

* * *

Silently, as the sunset shone behind him, a ninja watched Naruto and Sasuke from a tree through the window in Naruto's home. He silently watched as if closely studying their every movement.

As he noticed Naruto stood up and began heading towards the door, he clicked the switch on his communicator, straped around his ear and neck.

**"Yes, Shizune, I've confirmed they are moving, I will continue to follow and record their movements, have that squad ready just in case"**

As he finished saying this, the ninja crouched on the branch of the tree, ready to move if necessary…

**"…Naruto…Sasuke…" **The ninja whispered airily, as the seemingly dark yet flowing winds of the day seemed to take those words into the distance, hushing them to nothing but a silent whisper.

* * *

**Coming up on Chapter 4:**Sasuke and Naruto need to talk. Naruto knew it was bound to be nececary, but hed hoped it would be later rather than sooner. And shady figures follow the duo... just what does this all mean for Naruto and Sasuke? ** All that and more, coming up in Chapter 4!**

**:)**


	4. Sinister Silence

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

**Authors notes: **Hello there! Here is chapter four! The shadows of evil are beginning to reach the still repairing bonds of the two young boys. Please review and thank you for your support so far! much love! :)

* * *

**My Love, My Pain, My Sasuke**

_Chapter 4_

_**Sinister Silence  
**_

**"Lets go it-s very…Na-ruto" **Sasuke started to get up and walk towards to door as he started to feel very weak. He laid on the floor moaning a bit. Naruto turned around quickly to see what was wrong with Sasuke as he was just opening the door.

**"Sasuke! What's wrong?"** Naruto rushed to Sasuke and knelt beside him, putting Sasuke in a proper position.

**"Ugh that damned Tsunade…Naruto put me o-on your couch if you d-don't mind and get me a cup of w-water"**

Naruto was worried and practically shaking as he saw Sasuke like this, even all this time after the conflict. He tried his best to hold back more tears; he couldn't bear to see Sasuke like this again, not for much longer. He slowly grabbed Sasuke and placed him on the couch. He knelt next to Sasuke, trying to be a bit away from his line of sight to make sure he wasn't seen crying if he couldn't hold them in any longer.

**"Ugh now look what Tsunade has done to me…"** Sasuke said weakly, as Naruto went to get him some water. He came back and gave the cup to Sasuke, who struggled to get in an upright position.

As Sasuke drank, Naruto put on a puzzled face; _'Tsunade did this?'_ he tried to understand what Sasuke had meant, to no avail, so just went ahead and asked Sasuke.

**"Sasuke, what do you mean Tsunade…?" **Naruto waited until he was done drinking to get his answer.

**"I meant to tell you that as we walked. Tsunade wasn't exactly happy when she heard I tried to go with Orochimaru"As** Naruto showed a hint of anger towards that name as he scrunched up his face a bit, but Sasuke continued.** "As bad as I was hurt, she could've easily healed me in less than a day, but she thought of something else. She only applied medical treatment to the more serious wounds and only healed them to a point where they could heal correctly on their own!"**

Naruto was paying close attention to Sasuke's every word wondering if Tsunade would be capable of doing something like that. As Sasuke laid himself back down on the couch, he continued. **"Not only that, she gave me this strong '_medicine_' that would make my recovery 10 times as long, as punishment. Not only that, its traceable, drains my chakra completely, and causes me to have to get constant rest."** Sasuke finished his sentence with a sigh, a turned to look at Naruto, who looked slightly relieved but in a bit of pain.

Naruto was glad that he was going to be okay, that it wasn't as bad as he thought, since Tsunade even made his healing a punishment for trying to leave…but now he was questioning why Sasuke came to tell him that…

Naruto tried to toughen himself up as much as possible as he was ready to say something, for he was almost positive he knew why Sasuke came.

**"Teme, so you came here to let me know what trouble you're going through because of my fault haven't you."** Naruto had difficulty saying this. **"You don't really care about anything other than the trouble I've caused for you… You came here to make sure I knew just what I did, so I could just let you do whatever you want right? So that I wouldn't bother you anymore… that's it right? Admit it…"**

Naruto almost started crying as he heard nothing but a silence from Sasuke; he bent his head down staring at his hands, so that Sasuke couldn't see his face. As the silence progressed even further, he wrapped his hands around his stomach, which was hurting like if it was empty and being sucked out of itself. It felt like a sting inside your entire body, a deep painful one.

**"…well Sasuke…? Am I right…?"** Naruto said this weakly and his voice cracked in the middle of the sentence _**"IM RIGHT ARENT I?!"**_ Naruto screamed, still keeping his head and hands where they were.

Naruto waited for an answer as he wallowed in

Silence.

* * *

The ninja stared ever so persistent at the pair of boys. He slowly clicked his communicator and spoke.

**"Shizune, nothing suspicious yet, but the treatment the lady Hokage did on him is not only evident, it's very effective, he's resting at the moment."**

After a moment the communicator came to life as sound came from the earpiece.

**"Very well, excellent job. Keep me informed."**

As the silence quickly filled again, the ninja noticed a silent raven perch itself on the window sill of Naruto's apartment. It stood there, as if watching the pair of ninja as evident as the he was.

**"hmm…"** The ninja slowly uncovered his left eye. Once it was uncovered he opened his shockingly red eye to gaze upon the bird. It was glowing blue. The ninja turned to see his surroundings and traced similar chakra to the top of the third Hokage's head on the mountain.

**"Shizune, this is Kakashi again. Apart from me, are there any other ninja excluding the ANBU squad that are to be watching Sasuke?"**

**"No Kakashi, why? Did you detect any suspicious activity?"**

The ninja frowned a bit and spoke again.** "Then tell me this, are any of the ANBU who were put on standby currently operating on this assignment?"**

**"The leader of the ANBU squad decided it was best for him to try and gather some information himself as well before anything could happen."**

**"Shizune, make a small 2-3 man squad of ANBU that aren't from the first squad and send them to observe the leader of the first ANBU squad for any suspicious activity, he's at the Hokage faces."**

The ninja seemed worried now _'It seems lady Hokage was right… Orochimaru does want Sasuke badly… and she was right in putting us on our toes for any suspicious Orochimaru-related ninjas or activities. I'm not sure but…'_

As the ninja was thinking, the bird continued to watch in a sinister silence...

* * *

**Coming up on Chapter 5: **The first of the mysterious shadows is revealed as Kakashi, but why is he watching over Naruto and Sasuke? A second ninja, who apparently disobeyed stand-by orders is also watching the boys, but just what are his intentions? What will Sasuke answer to Naruto, who is about to lose all self control in that sinister silence that Sasuke refuses to break. ** All that and more, coming up in Chapter 5!**

**:)**


	5. Friend

_**O-M-G the super important and super great chapter 5 is here! this is a landmark chapter, is exactly three times bigger than all my other chapters, took me one heck of a long time to write, and omg i think it was well worth it! IN THIS CHAPTER, A BEAUTIFULLY THOUGHT UP CONVERSATION AND WELL SINCE MY STORY IS RUNNING A LITTLE DRY ON THE NARUSASU, MAYBE SOMTHING A LITTLE INTIMATE? 0 I wouldve finished it sooner but now yesterday I WAS SICK aparently after my day out doing work, buying books, going to dentist, i waent to my doctor to get an apointment for a blood analysis and they told me i had a fever! that explained why last night i couldnt sleep, how it hurt to swallow in the morning, and how i couldnt finish my sandwhich in the afternoon. well its almost gone now but god my throat and mouth were burning it hurt!! '( anyway enough about my bring life im sure your all excited tor ead my chater, i tried reallyy hard so i hope you LOVE it xD pay attention to alot of things cause theyll pop up later. also when people fall... pay attention to the possition their lips were in when they were saying a certain part of a word. COUGH LOL umm yes this chapter is as i promised 3 times longer than any other chapter to this day also i thought of the perfect polot, climax and ending for the story!! but who knows how long it may be lol...**_

__

_**enough of that, i dedicate this chapter to Anemone, Addy, another certain individual, and of course, Naruto and sasuke!**_

__

_**enjoy!!  
**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**_

_**My love , my pain , my Sasuke **_

_**Chapter 5**_

Naruto lay still on the floor next to his broken but precious Sasuke, he still kept his head down, his hands around his body. Naruto was hurting; he was suffering from a sorrow that made pain. Pain caused by the deep desire made almost a necessity. That would be the desire to hold Sasuke, to hold him and caress him and not let go even for death. To have that affection for him returned if only a little and fill the empty hurting void within him. Naruto winced as the pain intensified as he thought this. He closed his eyes in an attempt to fight back tears. He was shaking, but he wasn't about to give in just yet. But he was still waiting for Sasuke to answer…

Sasuke was speechless. He could only stare at Naruto; he'd managed to sit up, only to be unable to talk and just stare at Naruto. Sasuke couldn't believe what he had just heard Naruto say. He came here to do nothing of the sort, and how could naruto ever get such an idea? He'd come here to thank Naruto and nothing else. Sasuke could only imagine the pain naruto must be going through over and over millions of times in just these seconds of silence.

Sasuke now knew that what he feared was true. He was no friend. He'd been just what Naruto constantly called him. A bastard. He'd never noticed how much Naruto cared for him. He'd always been a stuck up, concentrated on his selfish goal of revenge. He'd always desire love kindness and friendship that was taken from him by his brother. He desired it, but for some reason until now, was under the illusion that nobody could ever care for him like that, that the only thing like that was taken away from him by Itachi. Sasuke felt a deep plunge. He was hurt by Naruto's words. Naruto cared for his friend so much he'd kill him just so that he didn't leave. And then when he comes to thank him, Naruto thinks his intentions were vile. Those just shows what was expected of him, what people thought he would do. Except this isn't just a person. It was Naruto.

Sasuke slowly moved his hand, shaking from pure guilt. He couldn't stand to see Naruto like that any longer. He wanted to comfort him, to make that saddening scene disappear. He wanted to see his friend as his usual self again, the hyperactive, happy orange blur.

Sasuke placed his trembling hand on the friend he thought he didn't deserve. He felt warm on his palm. He could feel the small vibrations of a shaking Naruto.

Naruto slowly looked up; his eyes were a bit wet, but he still set his crystalline eyes on Sasuke's face. Sasuke's pain was evident from the expression on his face. After a moment a silent staring into Naruto's eyes, he finally spoke.

"…Baka."

Naruto turned to look at Sasuke. Sasuke had plopped himself in front of Naruto on the floor. Sasuke was obviously very weak and it was uncomfortable for him to be on the floor but he didn't care. He had to talk with Naruto.

"I would never do something like that. True , its in Uchiha nature to be proud and act rash like that, but though I'm an Uchiha, I have a heart you know. I'm glad you said that though… it confirms to me that I'm not a great friend. For a friend to practically be prepared to kill to make sure his friend didn't leave, that proves I'm important to you and that you are a priceless friend. And for me to come now, and hear you say that, it proves that if the same friend who'd kill me to keep me next to him thinks I came here with such cruel intent, then it shows what kind of friend or person I'm expected to be..." The Uchiha paused at that and once again looked up at the ceiling. There was a pause, so that everything could sink in on both of them. Naruto stared in disbelief at Sasuke, feeling like such an idiot for what he'd said before… Sasuke eventually continued.

"I said it when I got here didn't I? I came here to thank you. Not just for the card, but for what you did on that night… It meant a lot to me.

"I thank you for letting me know that there's at least someone who could really desire my presence that much, that values me, even if its only a friend, its priceless to me. Its just that… when Orochimaru made me an offer, he said he'd give me one of the things I desired… That is, power, to kill Itachi for what he did. Ever since then I've had no family, no one who cared for me, no one I could depend on… a home that no longer has my family, that has the care and discipline of a mother and father… a home that brings me only more and more memories of that time, painful memories. Since the only other thing I could ever desire was to have people who truly care for me, and Itachi killed them all, he offered me what I need most to kill Itachi for what he did…"

Naruto could only stare at Sasuke helplessly as these words sunk into him. He was angry at himself for suggesting that before, and he'd stopped hurting so badly so he just stared with eyes on the brink of crying.

"When Orochimaru's minions came I was weighing my life on my decision. I knew what id choose would change a lot of things, and when I though of leaving, to me I didn't seem to be losing anything. I don't have any family, any ways of obtaining great power here, not even a person who loved me, not as a father, not as a mother, not as a partner, nothing… Even when I thought of my team, Saskura is just an annoying girl who wants me as her boyfriend, Kakashi is just a teacher, and you, and you're just my rival and a hyperactive ninja who is constantly picking fights with me…" Sasuke made a light chuckle as he said this, but he was still staring at the ceiling…

"When I thought about it, I guess id only be hurting you and Sakura, but even then I thought you'd just find a new team member and move on… and that aside there wasn't really anyone who would really miss me or anything like that. It'd be better than continuing to live alone and in solitude…"

As he said this sentence, he took a deep breath, and eventually looked at Naruto. Naruto was once again holding his head down, his hands on his laps were shaking a bit, they were pulled into fist. Sasuke couldn't really see Naruto's face but then he spoke.

"AND WHAT ABOUT ME SASUKE?!" Naruto suddenly yelled. He noticed what he'd done and spoke quickly after that. "I mean, what about me Sasuke? You're not the only one who's been alone… I haven't just been alone since I lost my family; I've been alone my whole life. I've had no one who could love me or take care of me ever. I never had a person who cared or protected me. I never knew the love of a family, or any other love for that matter… The closest thing I have to that is us, our team… I've been and am alone Sasuke… it's not too different from you. But I'm not gonna leave… it may not be much but my friends matter to me, and are the closest thing I have to family… but as long as I have at least one person who cares, then its worth treasuring… its worth protecting…

"…I know I shouldn't compare Sasuke, but how come I'm still here? How come I'm still rejected by a lot of people and looked down on, but I'm still here? And even though not that many people care for you, the ones that do, they are worth almost nothing? That you could just leave them? YOU'RE SUCH AN IDIOT! Even if your right about sensei and Sakura, what about ME?!" Naruto couldn't hold it any longer… he could already barely talk straight, and his vision was getting blurry as tears kept on threatening to come out.

"…Why Sasuke…?" A few tears slid down his face. "Why…?"

Sasuke was staring at his good friend, one who's usually hyperactive and all over the place (who between his hyper activity and weird fashion sense looks like a super happy hyper blob of orange.) as he was crying. Naruto looked like a little kid whose been suffering for ages. He was slumped on the floor crying, his eyes devoid of all color, devoid of all hope.

"no , no come on Naruto don't cry…" Sasuke slowly reached for Naruto, and pulled lightly on Naruto. Even though he only tugged lightly, Naruto went into Sasuke's open arms, to receive his embrace.

Naruto felt great relief immediately. He kept on crying on Sasuke's shoulder, and when he finally found a breath, "Why...?"

Sasuke slowly lowered his head near Naruto's ear and spoke very quietly…

"Because I didn't know I had such a good friend…"

Naruto could've SWORN he felt Sasuke tongue brush against his ear. He immediately blushed and stop most of his crying. Then he finally realized what Sasuke had said. He slowly removed himself from Sasuke, regrettably, but at least he wasn't crying anymore… And Naruto really appreciated those words from Sasuke…

"Thanks Sasuke…"

"Ok well it's getting late Naruto. You mind lending me a jacket?"

"No, here you can have this one, it probably looks better on you anyway" Naruto stood up and handed the black jacket to Sasuke who was still sitting. (Naruto still hadn't gotten back to his old wardrobe)

"You want me to walk you home Sasuke?"

"No, I'll be fine, don't worry."

Sasuke put-on the jacket immediately but found he was still a little dazed from Tsunade's medication. "Mind helping me up Naruto?"

"Sure Sasuke" Naruto offered Sasuke his hand. Sasuke firmly grabbed it and tried to push himself at just the moment Naruto pulled. He'd managed to get off the floor. "Thanks Naru-…!!"

Naruto could only stare as he lay on the floor with his treasured love and friend on top of him, lips in complete and perfect contact… so perfect Naruto would've thought Sasuke's lips were supposed to be there. Naruto couldn't feel anything other than the pure feeling he got from Sasuke's lips. He couldn't even feel the weight of Sasuke above him, but he could definitely feel his warmth which seemed to heal him in a way. A surge of emotions pulsed a million times through Naruto's every vein, his very soul. Naruto was hypnotized by the sensation of Sasuke. The presence, the feeling and emotion…. Naruto thought he was being reborn.

Sasuke blushed. He'd lost his balance when he got up and fell on Naruto. He couldn't really think, and Naruto acted like he'd died or something. For some strange reason though, Sasuke felt as if he shouldn't get off Naruto. But he brushed that feeling aside. He slowly got off and subtly brushed his sleeve on his mouth.

Naruto lay upright motionless just staring blankly ahead. He was obviously in deep emotion thought. 'I just… got kissed by Sasuke'

"Uh… sorry about that Naruto I kinda tripped there… umm… anyway I'm going home now." Sasuke walked to the door. "Bye Naruto, Ill see you around…" With that Sasuke silently turned to the door and disappeared beyond Naruto's view.

Naruto just kept on staring at the door that now closed. After a while what Sasuke last said sunk in. ' "bye Naruto…" and with that he's gone again…'

Naruto slowly got up and walked to the window. "Hey, when did it turn to night? Oh it doesn't matter… not like I was gonna do much today anyway. Time for bed I guess…"

Naruto slowly went back to the living room and laid on the couch Sasuke was in not too long ago. "I'll be sleeping here tonight…"

Naruto curled up around the spot Sasuke used to be, slowly closed his eyes, and fell into sleep. A very tearful sleep.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sasuke walked along the deserted streets of the village. He hasn't noticed when it'd turned to night, and he thought he was starting to feel weak again. Plus Sasuke felt terrible for all the pain he'd caused Naruto. He wouldn't be surprised if Naruto was crying right now.

He slowly came upon an old childhood place of his: The tree with the swing near the Academy.

"Oh wow… I remember I used to sit on one of its branches whenever I was lonely or bored and watch whoever was on the swing, but usually it was just Naruto…"

Sasuke looked up at the tree. He would jump to one of the branches and sleep there for tonight; if he could jump, let alone stand.

"Guess the swing will have to do…" As he perched himself on the swing, he slowly huddled up, putting his face into the arm of the jacket he'd borrowed. As he slowly drifted to sleep, he looked up at the sky decorated with millions of stars and a crescent moon.

'…Naruto deserves a much better friend than me… I swear id do almost anything to try and make him happy, he deserves it… I wish I only knew how…'

As he thought this he slowly sank into rest… The moment he went to sleep, a shooting star passed by, went in front of the moon, made it a full moon for an instant, and disappeared…

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kakashi was watching Naruto. He was wondering why Naruto was crying in his sleep… The bird had just flew off the moment Sasuke left; Kakashi noticed it no longer glowed blue so It means that the ninjutsu on the bird must've been canceled.

"Hm… what could be bothering Naruto…" just as the ninja thought that aloud, he noticed a quick presence speeding toward his location. 'DAMN! GOT TO HIDE!' Kakashi managed to disappear. And just in time.

In the exact same spot Kakashi was in, stood Iruka.

"Oh Naruto, are you ok yet…? You've got me and everyone else worried…" Iruka murmured that sentence. As he watched Naruto, he felt a tug in his pant leg. Which as a ninja, he immediately re-acted to. In a non ninja way.

Iruka practically fell forward and off the tree but managed to use his chakra to hold onto the tree using his feet. Once he opened his eyes, he screamed.

"AH-!" Kakashi shut him up by putting a hand over his mouth.

"Quiet Iruka, you'll wake Naruto and every ninja for miles!"

"JUST WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE KAKASHI?"

"I could ask you the same thing Iruka. I was put here as a mission to watch over Sasuke and if possible assess Naruto's mental health. You?"

"uh… ehehehe…" he gave a nervous chuckle "I just wanted to see how Naruto was doing…" as soon as he said this Kakashi grasped one of his hands and lunged him upward and onto the branch. He then sat next to him.

"Good then, cause I had summon my favorite ninja dog to watch over Sasuke while I watched Naruto a little longer. But now that you're here, I can get back to Sasuke. Bye bye!" with that, Kakashi disappeared in a cloud of gray smoke.

" . . . I really hate that guy sometimes. First he scares me, and then he doesn't explain things completely to me, and then forces me to watch Naruto." Iruka let out a sigh but continued to watch over Naruto.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

As Kakashi walked on a turn, he saw the tree and spoke "Good job, your dismissed" with that, several puffs of smoke from various hiding places appeared. Kakashi slowly walked up to the sleeping Sasuke.

"Come on Sasuke… its unsafe here" Kakashi picked up Sasuke and proceeded to take him to Sasuke's home.

As Kakashi carried Sasuke, he slowly opened his eyes for a second. 'hn… what happened…? I was having such a weird dream…' but Sasuke had no energy to stay awake, and immediately fell into sleep.

Kakashi smiled as he noticed Sasuke's movement. He then clicked his communicator as he sat on a branch momentarily. "Shizune, I'm taking a small break for tonight and will turn in my report to Tsunade tomorrow. I want you to let the first ANBU squad know of their leader's suspicious activity and interrogate them. Have the second squad continue to follow the leader, and put a small squad or two to follow Naruto and Sasuke and protect them during the night. Ill speak with you further in the morning."

As he put Sasuke in his bed, he noticed the jacket he had on. After a while Sasuke murmured in his sleep.

"…Naru…to…"

Kakashi smiled and bent down to whisper to Sasuke. "Don't worry Sasuke… I'm sure he knows that he means to you as much as you mean to him. Good night Sasuke."

* * *

LOL HOPE YOU LOVED THE CHAPTER! IF YOU GO BACK TO WHERE SASUKE WAS FALLING, PAY ATTENTION TO HOW HIS LIPS WERE POSSITIONED AS HE SAID "na RU ...!!"

Now Kakashi will discuss with Tsunade his suspicions and his report, but just what kind of evils do Kakashi foresee? Will Naruto finally start getting back to his more "normal" self? Just what kind of "weird" dream was Sasuke having? Just what secret has Tsunade kept from him? and finally, will Sasuke EVER love Naruto?

Coming up in the next few chapters


	6. Innocent Joy and Dark Shadows

Hello once again everyone. I hoped you all enjoyed chapter 5 because I poured tons of effort and emotion into that long chapter, which is a very important addition to the plot. In fact I guarantee even every little skit will affect something later on in the story in that chapter, I guarantee it. Once again I'd like to inform you I'm just rather lazy when it comes to typing and such but I do have the story mentally completed. Anyways I did take my break after chapter 5 and I'm going to try and keep my promise and treat you to chapter 6 AND 7 on very short deadlines. Once again if anything seems confusing or out of place or you don't understand something, send me a PM and I will either personally fix whatever needs fixing or personally explain what you don't understand. I'm not too proud of all the reviews I got last chapter but I'm more than happy to say this story has now exceeded 1000 views!!

**Im taking another short break cause this weekend I'm spending with an old friend then on Sunday I'm traveling 450 miles to my home for two weeks which will give me tons of free time to write! BE PATIENT MY FRIENDS .**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**_

_**My Love, My Pain, My Sasuke **_

_**Chapter 6**_

Sasuke stirred a bit as light filtered from the window in his room to his face, which he lightly rested on a white pillow. He pulled up the covers a bit more and wrapped himself and turned his back to the light. After a few minutes of rest he suddenly noticed something.

The presence of another person.

He quickly but quickly managed enough energy to leap out of the bed, grab a kunai and activate his sharingan, and slowly crept to the room where we sensed the presence: His kitchen.

He managed to muster enough energy to dash to the kitchen and threaten the stalker's neck with a kunai. Either he phased out for a second or two or the perpetrator was an idiot, because he was suddenly tackled and hugged by a figure. As he was pinned to the ground he noticed his kunai was no longer in his hand, it remained unnoticed in the corner of the room, under a table.

"SASUKE!!!!" Naruto yelled in hyper-joy as he hugged Sasuke whom he had pinned to the ground. Of course Naruto didn't notice nor wanted to get off, but strangely Sasuke felt the same. As he tried to think of why though, his head felt empty and cold. He ignored that weird reaction and finally set his eyes on his stalker.

"Naruto... just what are you doing in my house..." he slowly looked over to the kitchen."And why does my kitchen look like a twister passed by? . . . Also what's that smell? It's good..."

"Like it? I'm making an extremely rare and hard to make ramen from a foreign country. It'll be OUR BREAKFAST!" Naruto said proudly and went into some sort of captain pose, though he was still sitting on Sasuke.

Sasuke lay there stunned, strangely though he didn't mind the pressure of Naruto on him, but what was bugging him was the strange feeling. Like if he'd lost a memory or something... He once again put that aside. He'd have to go ask Tsunade what it was when he had his next check-up. He finally set his eyes on Naruto. He had been blabbing this whole time about how rare the ramen was or how few other meals could compare and junk along those lines. Sasuke just continued to watch Naruto for a bit and let a smile cross his lips. "Ok new question then. What are you doing in my house, why is my kitchen a mess, and why are you making me breakfast?"

Naruto just started laughing "ha-ha don't be angry at me Sasuke, I'm not exactly a neat cook. I'm in your house to take care of you and make you breakfast until its time for Tsunade to keep her word." Naruto smirked as Sasuke had placed a puzzled look on his face. Naruto bent down to Sasuke ear and slyly whispered in honor. "I did something for you I'm sure you'll be happy" Sasuke suddenly blushed tremendously and the strange ice feeling pulsed harshly in his head, making his body numb. He could've sworn NARUTOS TOUNGE had brushed against his ear. He started squirming.

"Ugh Naruto get off me, you weigh a lot!" Sasuke excused his desire to get off from under Naruto immediately because of the weird pulsations.

"Fine fine, but only if you promise you'll thank me for everything I've done later!" Naruto smiled

Sasuke noticed Naruto had finally smiled "back to your usual self eh idiot?" Naruto pouted as Sasuke teased his friend "Good to have you back then… and yes ill thank you for whatever it is that you did afterwards, just GET OFF ME ALREADY!"

Naruto smirked as he lifted Sasuke up, remembering he was still weak. "Sasuke, go do your morning stuff, the ramen needs a little more time" Sasuke slowly trudged back to his room, and stopped as he glanced at the kunai 'what the hell just happened…?' he put it off and carried on with his morning stuff.

------------------- A little while later ----------------------

"Naruto is it done yet?!" Sasuke growled loudly as he came out of the room ready.

"Impatient bastard, hold on! I'm just adding the last touches and it'll be done! Sit down and wait just in case so you don't fall down baka."

Sasuke reluctantly sat down. Even sick he wouldn't allow Naruto to win, not a chance in hell. Naruto came into the room with two large bowls of a very fancy looking ramen. Sasuke, though rather impressed that Naruto managed to make that, still let out a short "humph" as Naruto put down his bowl.

Just as the sound came out of Sasuke mouth, Naruto immediately reacted: he had hit Sasuke on the head. "Teme, I spent all morning in front of a hot stove and practically got beat up by Tsunade to try and help you, so don't you go taking it for granted ya hear me?!" Sasuke growled for hitting his head but nodded.

Naruto proceeded to eat his meal. Sasuke knew better than to look at him eat or he'd lose his appetite. Sasuke cautiously took a sip of ramen, worried it might be poisoned or terrible since Naruto made it. He laughed inwardly at this but stopped being so mean and just ate it. Surprisingly it was good. And not to his surprise, Naruto was already done.

"So Naruto, you seem anxious. More than normal anyway, so what is it that has you all excited?" Sasuke remembered Naruto said he'd done something to help him, and that he'd almost gotten beaten up by Tsunade.

Naruto stuck his tongue out like a child "That's a surprise Sasuke! Soon as your done ill carry you to where we have to go to make sure we get there on time" Sasuke had a feeling this wasn't going to be an ordinary day.

"Naruto I'm don-." he was cut off by Naruto. "THEN LETS GO, IM GONNA BE LATE AND TSUNADE IS GONNA BE ANGRY!" Naruto grabbed Sasuke and hoisted him up on his back roughly. "Naruto I'm not a doll you know!!" Naruto ignored Sasuke and headed full speed for the Hokage's office.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi knocked on the lady Hokage's door. He greeted Shizune and walked in.

"Well Kakashi, is your report complete?"

"Yes it is, here you go. If you want a more detailed analysis though you'll have to spare me some time to speak with you , things can turn very ugly and they probably are." he said that as he gave the Hokage the stack of papers.

"One more thing. Id like to speak to you about ancient literature for a second" Tsunade looked puzzled but agreed. "As you know as long as there is good evil shall exist, and we have a scale that measures both, and its constantly changing. But Id like to point out as an addition to that report that the scale is unbalanced and it's against our favor."

"Explain that Kakashi, tell me what you know"

Kakashi frowned but agreed

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The raven that had silently watched Sasuke this whole morning now flew to keep up and watch Naruto and Sasuke.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A man in the distance smirked as he looked down at Konoha. He smirked to reveal many sharp teeth. He dropped a huge bandaged sword on the ground and waited for the chance to strike.

This concludes chapter 6. Hope you enjoyed it, I was going to introduce both chapters 6+7 soon but I have to pack and ill try to bring seven ASAP.

Why is Naruto so happy? What is this very weird feeling Sasuke is getting? Who is controlling that bird? And finally who is this new man whom drops a long and sinister shadow over Konoha?


	7. Medicine and Evil Figures

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters**_

_**MY LOVE, MY PAIN MY, SASUKE**_

_**Chapter 7**_

Naruto barged into Tsunade's office without even knocking carrying a complaining and weak Sasuke on his back. All three people present in the office snapped their heads and just stared at Naruto. "I BROUGHT HIM! NOW DO EXACTLY AS YOU PROMISED TSUNADE!"

They continued to stare at him for quite some time until Naruto suddenly felt their weird stares. Sasuke started blushing and complained even more "Put me down naruto!" with that Naruto stuck his tongue out at Sasuke and let him drop harshly to the ground. "Naruto that hurt!"

Tsunade sighed and faced Kakashi. "Well talk more later, ill go over your report for now get some rest we may need you again. Your dismissed Kakashi."

Kakashi nodded and started walking towards the door in his usual calm and bored fashion. As he passed by Naruto who was nagging and arguing with Sasuke, he stopped and stared at Naruto. Naruto eventually stopped fighting with Sasuke and turned to Kakashi. As Naruto gulped Kakashi let out a smile that could be seen clearly by his expression even though his mask was concealing it. Naruto stared at him for a moment and finally dawned on him what Kakashi was thinking.

Naruto started screaming and pointing at Kakashi "PERVERT!" Naruto tried to hit Kakashi but his body exploded into a plume of smoke. As naruto realized he hit a clone, Kakashi's head came down from the ceiling from which he was standing upside down on.

"Now Naruto, is that anyway to treat your sensei? You should really be punished for such-" As he was talking Naruto hit him again and he disappeared into another puff of smoke. As all this happened Shizune helped Sasuke to a chair and he started mumbling about an idiot Naruto.

Naruto finally calmed down and turned to stare at the room, all eyes on him. He blushed and scratched the back of his head nervously as he started talking.

"Eh...heh heh heh umm... sorry about that... I should've knocked" as Naruto finished his sentence and sat down Shizune gave a nervous smile at the crazy orange blob that just barged into the Hokage's office. Tsunade sighed and leaned back on her chair, in a way that makes her chest stick out more.

"What am I going to do with you Naruto" Tsunade sighed, enlarging her chest area even more.

Naruto smirked and leaned over to Sasuke as he whispered something into his ear. "The old hag's youth jutsu must be her favorite cause she sure likes to brag about her old boobs! She worse than Sakura! Her real ones must look like- OWW!!" Naruto screamed as him and his chair fell backwards, nearly to half the room. Sasuke acted as if nothing happened and Shizune practically jumped from shock.

"Naruto are you okay?" Shizune ran to his side

"OWWW YOU OLD HAG, THAT HURT! WHY DID YOU KICK ME?!" Naruto screamed

Tsunade acted surprised "Just what are you talking about Naruto, I didn't do anything" she let a smile sit on her lips as she mentally celebrated her work.

Just as Naruto was about to talk, Sasuke interrupted. "I hate to get in between the two of you, but why did Naruto bring me here Tsunade?"

Tsunade stared at Sasuke before speaking "Awfully demanding aren't you Sasuke? Naruto here... has convinced me to finally remove your punishment"

Sasuke turned in amazement to Naruto who smiled a cheerful innocent smile.

Sasuke stared at Naruto and gave him a nod, signifying his thanks, and proceeded to asking Tsunade. "When?"

Tsunade laughed. "Now of course! Naruto you stay here, me and Shizune are going to remove the medicine."

"No thanks, Im gonna go find Sakura and tell her the good news!" just as Naruto was running out the room Tsunade spoke "Sakura, is out on a mission with Ino's team"

"WHAT?! Since when?" Naruto asked impatiently

"Since she has had nothing to do but train since two of her three team mates were unable to fight, that's when"

Naruto chuckled nervously "Fine, what time will he be done so I can pick him up? Im starving! I wanna get something to eat!"

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched 'didn't he just eat when he made me ramen this morning...?'

Tsunade sighed "Fine, its noon now so be back here by three"

"OKAY!" and with that naruto took off

"Where does he get all the energy...?" Tsunade sighed "Sasuke, take these pills and swallow them whole. Brace yourself for some deep pain understood?"

Sasuke nodded

As a door was opened, Sasuke saw a dark, black room with a circle of symbols on the floor.

"Shizune, get on the other end and prepare for that jutsu. Sasuke, stand right there and loosen up understood?"

As Sasuke stood on the edge of the circle, Shizune on the opposite edge, Tsunade came closer to Sasuke. She raised a hand that was glowing green and jabbed Sasuke's stomach harshly, pushing him into the center of the circle where he fall back, and by then the circle started glowing blue, and turned dark red in the direct area he was laying at. He felt as if he was stuck to the floor, unable to move, and felt a deep blunt pain in his stomach slowly spreading all over his body.

"Let me explain how this works. Those pills you took are a sealed medicine to counter the medicine I originally gave you. To unseal it, a master healer's chakra must pulse into your body sharply breaking up the medicine. The medicine then works on chakra to heal and restore your body and remove all other negative substances. Of course since this medicine needs chakra, alone it would kill you since the original medicine has drained all your chakra. That's what the circle is for. We infuse the circle with chakra so that the medicine has a chakra reserve that isn't yours and that allows for it to work. Its painful I know but hang on, it may be a while."

Sasuke winced as the pain intensified, and he felt a large amount of pressure on top of him, as if he had a large amount of weight on top of him. The pain was unbearable but, there was no other choice. Sasuke closed his eyes and proceeded to standing against the pain.

A figure hooded in a black cloak proceeded to writing something on a scroll.

_Lord Orochimaru, I have temporarily lost track of Sasuke, but I will report as soon as I see him again. I will also try to find the opportunity to take him once and for all._

The hooded figure then gave the scroll to a masked sound ninja and he disappeared.

"..."

"..."

"...Kisame..."

"Yeah?"

"...I need to regain my full energy. You go on ahead."

"...Fine... their shark feed anyway"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Im so sorry for the terrible wait but vie had many issues to deal with. Ive also been assigned to write some sort of lyrics for someone and Ive developed a short narusasu story apart from this one I hope to write son. Ill try to make the wait for another update very little.


	8. Thoughts over Ramen

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto **_

_**My Love, My Pain, My Sasuke **_

_**Chapter 8 **_

The wind was weak and the sun was bright. The clouds were small nut numerous. It was quiet as Naruto walked down the now quiet street leading to his favorite restaurant. It was a nice walk down from Tsunade's office, not many people but not creepy either. Rather It was serene. He walked slowly with his head down the whole time. He slowly veered to the left and walked into Ichiraku ramen.

"Hey old man, sorry I haven't come in a while." Naruto murmured as he took his favorite seat to eat his favorite meal.

The old man looked up "Oh hey Naruto! Yeah were ya been?"

"Nowhere really…" he uttered this as he looked at the floor sadly.

The old man smiled a bit "… Love is complicated and delicate."

Naruto smiled a bit "I love him too much to let him go if that's what you mean…"

The old man smiled "There's reasons for everything. I'm sure your sadness and love for him will be repaid or have good reason behind it…"

Naruto gave him a heartwarming grin. "Thanks, ill have the usual with extra noodles."

"Ill have what he's having"

Naruto turned as he heard that voice, one he'd recognize anywhere, and turned around only to see Sasuke sitting down in the seat next to him, with a grin on his face

Naruto blushed as thoughts, blood, and other things started rushing. 'How much did he hear..?'

The old man grinned a bit as he saw Naruto's peculiar reaction to his friends' arrival, and tried to finish the conversation.

"Well Naruto, all I'm saying is it'll make a VERY cute couple"

The old man chuckled as he saw Naruto almost choke on his breath and blush as he heard what the old man said. As Naruto calmed down, he turned around wondering what his friend was doing out so early…

"Umm… what are you doing out so early? Weren't you supposed to come out in two more hours?"

Sasuke grinned "the operation only lasted about an hour and I'm better than ever. Tsunade just told me to come to you because she really didn't want to see your face or see you have a happy fit."

Naruto just gave Sasuke a stupid stare until Sasuke asked "what did you do to get her to do that? She seemed angry or something."

Naruto grinned widely "oh nothing! A ninja finds the enemies weakness right? I beat her at her favorite game."

Sasuke nodded meaning he understood. Sasuke's mind slowly drifted off as he thought of the weird rushes of energy that happen to him every once in a while… he had one just now as he was watching naruto walking into Ichiraku from a distance. He has forgotten to ask Tsunade what that was as she was working…

As Sasuke stared off, Naruto could not resist just staring at him, so beautiful he could watch it forever. He took in every detail that sat next to him: the different layers of Sasuke hair, the different shades of colors all over him, how smooth his skin was in some parts. He noticed how clear and smooth his facial features were, how his skin was lightly muscled yet young, a mix that made Naruto's mouth drool. Naruto just grinned sadly and looked down at the table as Sasuke continued to daydream, as the old man cooked.

As the old man turned around and saw them, he sighed and spoke "hey what's wrong with you two? You look like you're at a funeral! Here's your ramen, special and on the house!"

Sasuke, forced himself to experience that weird cold again, and woke up as if a bucket of water was thrown on him and he gave the old man an annoyed yet cute stare, in Naruto's mind anyway. Naruto just looked up and gave the old man a heartwarming smile.

"Thanks old man!" Naruto seemed much lighter and happier with this gift

"Arigato" was what Sasuke muttered as he split his chopsticks and reminded himself not to dare look at naruto eat, or he'd lose his appetite like this morning.

Naruto split his own chopsticks and lightly pushed a few toppings around sadly, until he finally sighed and glanced at Sasuke. 'What is wrong with me? Sasuke's OK now and all this is behind us! I should be happy for him not all sad and quiet…' Naruto meditated for a quick second and let out a small grin and proceeded to eating

The old man just watched with a kind stare, from the corner of the kitchen, unnoticed by the two. He grinned and walked inside, and continued to work.

After a while, Naruto spoke to Sasuke.

"Hey, after this come with me and help me go find something for Tsunade." As he noticed Sasuke's eyebrow twitch, he continued "consider it a gift for removing the punishment!"

Sasuke sighed "I'm finally well and I have to go shopping with naruto? Great, let's just get it over with"

Naruto pouted " you make me sound like a nuisance!" naruto gave Sasuke a friendly punch to the shoulder, and as soon as Naruto saw Sasuke finished, he grabbed Sasuke's wrist and tugged him like a toy along the street, and while Sasuke protested Naruto just spoke "fine, after were done well celebrate your recovery!"

Sasuke just gave Naruto a stupid stare 'I was complaining about going shopping with Naruto as my first thing after recovery but who the hell said I want to celebrate either…?' Sasuke gave a big loud sigh, clearly trying to piss Naruto off. When he saw that Naruto didn't pay attention, he just glumly said: "fine, whatever" Naruto gave a huge smile and sped up more, earning more protests from Sasuke.

* * *

"DAMN!" the hooded figure exclaimed as he realized what has happened inside Tsunade's office.

He made a hand sign and telekinetically spoke with three sound ninja. As he heard their mutter he joined after hearing some "shocking" information

"So, two Akatsuki members are here? Give me their location; I can play this to my plan…"

As he finished his mental jutsu he flinched as he noticed a presence. 'So… even Konoha isn't that stupid…'

He repeated his telekinetic jutsu and gave orders to one of his minions.

"Only a matter of time now…"

The hooded figure laughed lightly as he continued to watch over Konoha.

* * *

"…Kisame!"

The large man turned around to face his partner, and flinched when he saw what he was holding

"Cant you just torture them to talk? Killing comes after you get them to talk, even I know that."

"…I killed her because I could…"

The other figure raised his arm, his hand was clutching a large lock of brown hair, from which the head and body, cut bruised and bleeding, was attached. The figure took te scroll out of her hand, read it, and chuckled lightly before speaking to Kisame.

"Kisame… it seems we have some help…"

Kisame laughed as he read the scroll and prepared to write a reply. When he finished he laughed especially loud, a creepy dark laugh, which could only mean evil was in the forecast for Konoha.

* * *

Well everyone I am terribly sorry for the wait, but school has overwhelmed me! 3 projects, 4 clubs, newspaper, personal matters, outings, my own birthday, and hundreds on other things have stopped me from writing! ( I'm so glad I finally wrote up this chapter for you people…

Also note I am writing two short stories! A NaruSasu, and a NejiGaara (for my friend lol) and they are rather sweet and short and I'm actually rather done, just need to type em up so please look out for those, especially the narusasu xD expect chapter 9 about next weekend or earlier, I promise you that much! Thank you soooo much everyone!! xD


	9. The Fox and the Black Cat

**_MY LOVE, MY PAIN, MY SASUKE_**

**_CHAPTER 9  
_**

Naruto walked quickly and rather happily alongside his precious Sasuke. Though the point of this expedition was to buy something for Tsunade, he couldn't help but enjoy the fact he was going shopping with Sasuke! Naruto isn't the type of guy who's into that, but every now and then, like most ninja, the curiosity of a normal life, bothers their thoughts. Naruto had been pretending to be looking for a gift for Tsunade for awhile now, merely enjoying the presence of Sasuke. He knew he shouldn't but he just couldn't resist.

Sasuke, about an hour into this annoying journey, started to protest rather loudly. Eventually Naruto caught on and started asking Sasuke what they should get Tsunade.

"Maybe a shirt, Sakura was bugging me not too long ago about how the shops this time of year have the best shirts" Naruto gave this little thought though and seemed confused when Sasuke motioned a no with his head.

"Naruto, do YOU know Tsunade's size? Most sizes won't exactly fit her if you think about it, and if you show up with an extra extra large or something, you're just going to get hurt."

Naruto stared widely in shock at that comment, obviously not having thought of that. "Then what about a book on medicine, or one of pervy sage's books?"

"She's a master healer; she has access to the most secret of medicines. She won't have use for any ordinary book. Also, why the hell would she want to read one of those sick books?"

Naruto gave a nervous chuckle. One of Naruto's dark secrets was that once he'd read… a yaoi version of said "sick books". "Umm… what should we get her then?"

Sasuke thought for a moment, and then spoke. "She likes sake a lot. I noticed the cups on her desk when you took me to her."

"But Sasuke, were underage, how are we supposed to buy sake?" Sasuke gave a loud sigh "You're a ninja aren't you?"

Sasuke then made three hand signs, and transformed into an elderly, yet drunk looking old man, and he walked into a liquor shop. A few moments later he came out with some expensive looking sake. He removed the transformation and gave it to Naruto, who just looked at him stupidly. "I knew that! I was just testing you Sasuke, since you've been sick for such a long time."

"Lets go, I want to get some exercise on the way to her office." With that, Sasuke started jumping up and down, spinning and twirling gracefully from pole to roof and other object he landed on. Naruto just looked at him kindly and started running as well, but careful as to not drop the sake.

* * *

"Kakashi, it seems sudden, but with this terrible storm that's coming I think our enemies will as well."

"Tsunade, just how is Sasuke coping with the memory seal? You can't have that on him forever you know. He's bound to catch on eventually. And you cant expect naruto not to mention it eventually. Also I have a message from Jiraiya. Apart from Orochimaru who's after Sasuke, there's the Akatsuki, who's after Naruto. To be more precise, Orochimaru wants the Sharingan and Akatsuki wants the Kyubi. Orochimaru was once part of the Akatsuki. But now Orochimaru stands alone, but he has a number of resources, including Kabuto, the ninja who intercepted the village at the time of the Chunin exams. Akatsuki also, is rumored to have no one less than…"

As Kakashi whispered the name into her ear, her eyes widened. "Thank you for the information Kakashi. And as for the memory seal… ill have no choice but to tell him next time I see Sasuke…"

* * *

As Naruto and Sasuke walked down the hall, Sasuke pulled the collar of Naruto's shirt, and gave him a sign to be quiet. They then tried to listen in on Tsunade's conversation.

"…but he has a number of resources, including Kabuto, the ninja who intercepted the village at the time of the Chunin exams. Akatsuki also, is rumored to have no one less than…" Kakashi let his eye drift lightly to the door, then stood up.

As Kakashi whispered the name into her ear, her eyes widened. "Thank you for the information Kakashi. And as for the memory seal… ill have no choice but to tell him next time I see Sasuke…"

Sasuke felt agitated, and walked in casually. "Then why don't you tell me now?" Tsunade's eyes widened and she glanced at Kakashi, who was grinning lightly.

"Hold on Sasuke, first, here Tsunade, it's a gift for removing Sasuke's punishment!" Naruto handed the bottle of sake to Tsunade, who grinned appreciatively. She then sighed and braced herself.

"Sasuke, you tired to leave the village not too long ago. No ordinary Konoha ninja saved you. It was Naruto. You don't remember anything, because me and the elders of Konoha were forced to place a memory seal on you."

Naruto looked shocked "wait, so your the reason he can't remember anything about that night?!" Naruto growled loudly at Tsunade.

Sasuke looked empty. He was trying to take this all in, and attempted to remember that night. He felt like he was falling, as if forever, in a large pool of freezing water.

"Does that seal have anything to do with these weird rushes I'm feeling?" Tsunade sighed "Most likely. It varies from person to person but if there's something that has to do with that night or if you attempt to remember it, that feeling was used to block and substitute that memory we have sealed."

"Remove the seal now" Sasuke ordered menacingly

"No, I'm afraid I can't do that Sasuke"

"WHY NOT!? THIS FEELING, IT'S TERRIBLE! IT'S ALMOST EXACTLY WHAT I HAD TO FEEL WHEN THAT BASTARD ITACHI KILLED MY FAMILY!" Sasuke left without letting her answer, Naruto in turn scowled at her and turned to go after Sasuke.

* * *

Naruto chased Sasuke, and as he landed on a branch, spotted Sasuke sitting on the swing below. Naruto jumped down and moved to Sasuke's side.

"Sasuke, are you ok?" Naruto spoke quietly

"…I'm fine" Sasuke continued to swing silently and stare at the ground.

"Let me help you in anyway I can Sasuke!"

Sasuke ignored Naruto, but spoke quietly "So… you're the one who stopped me from leaving…?"

"…yes Sasuke…"

"Naruto?"

Naruto looked up from the ground to see his face

"Yeah?"

"Thanks…"

Naruto grinned lightly "Anytime Sasuke…"

They just stood there in silence, swinging and breathing, as time passed by.

A Black cat sprung out of nowhere, and mewed several times, until a fox came out of a nearby burrow, and they started to play and roll around on the floor, in front of the two boys, as if they weren't there. They just watched the Fox and the Black Cat.

* * *

Hey everyone, finally I met a deadline on time ) this chapter is very important, but even more important is chapter 10! The danger finally shows itself, and so does love as well… There is a strong storm soon to come to Konoha, and with it comes a cloud of evil… but a lot of people always forget about the calm before the storm… xD hope you liked it everyone!


	10. A fine line between Reality and the Mind

MLMPMS CHAPTER 10

Some time had passed since Sasuke and Naruto stormed out of Tsunade's office. They were still in the same place after what seemed like an hour and a half. Naruto had remained on the ground next to Sasuke, who was on the swing. After some time, Naruto fell asleep and his head leaned towards Sasuke's lap. Naruto gave a light airy moan of comfort amongst his sleep. Sasuke was a little amused by the noise Naruto had made.

Sasuke was experiencing those waves of cold. Even as the warmth of Naruto's body was next to him, the empty, falling feeling, it was radiating. His stomach was lurching, something it's gotten almost used to doing now. He hated this feeling. So much hate for this feeling, yet the inability to change it. It made him feel hopeless. Add to that the other feelings pulsing through his being. Sasuke bit his finger as he notice his eyes even begun to water.

"…This is nothing compared to what happened before… so why am I crying..?" Sasuke whispered lightly into the air, as to not awaken Naruto, and then looked down at the ground. After a while, he looked a Naruto's face. The cold stopped immediately, but he still felt the falling sensation, as if he was so far away from what he was looking at. Sasuke, puzzled, continued to stare at his face.

'His face is so… different… right now…' Sasuke thought 'it looks… like its hiding something sad almost…' Sasuke got a little closer to Naruto, a little shocked at his findings. He found he was more comfortable and at ease closer to Naruto, but Sasuke ignored it and thought "must just be some of the side effects of that seal…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"…Did you get him?" the hooded figure, who had been standing on the Konoha faces, spoke to a figure coming up behind him in an ANBU cloak.

"Yes sir, I managed to take his form as well. Also, the messenger to the two members of the Akatsuki was returned dead, along with a reply to the scroll." He handed the hooded man the scroll, which then put on a pair of glasses and started reading.

"Excellent job. Burn the messenger's body. Now the fun begins… Write a message to our lord that I'm about to get Sasuke with the help of an old friend of his…" The hooded ninja leaped off the Hokage faces, and ran to a nearby park. The one Naruto and Sasuke were in.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"..mm Sasuke..?" Naruto groggily woke up from his nap to look up at Sasuke, his face very close to his. Naruto immediately blushed and scrambled up.

"Uh I mean I'm sorry Sasuke! Hey... If you want I'll talk to Tsunade ok?" Sasuke nodded a yes. "Well would you look that, its sunset already!? I'm … going to go……… hom..." Naruto was suddenly slumped on the floor sleeping.

"What the hell?" Sasuke immediately turned around, his sharingan a bright red. He quickly dispelled the genjutsu that had just been cast. "Come out of there!" Sasuke growled menacingly.

"Well well well… it seems you're up and at it already, Sasuke-kun…" a tall hooded figure climbed out of the bushes and started walking towards Sasuke, kunai in hand. The wind blew off his hood, revealing silvery hair with a sound headband, a boy with glasses and a sharp expression.

"Kabuto… what are you doing here?" just as Sasuke said that, he was shoved back and suddenly two ANBU were in between him and Kabuto.

" Halt, under the command of Konoha, you Kabuto, are placed under custody for espionage, betrayal, and working with enemies of Konoha, come quiet…" just as the first ANBU was about to finish talking, he quickly glanced up and promptly jumped out of the way. In the same spot, where the other ANBU was, there was a sudden blast that shook the ground and cracked it into large crater, flints or rocks still falling or skipping, amidst it a large man in a black cloak with a large sword.

"He he he he he… hello… Konoha…" the large blue man struck his sword through the crippled ANBU's head, noticing the remaining ANBU, Naruto and Sasuke. Just as Sasuke stared at Kisame, he immediately glanced back at where Kabuto was, only to find he wasn't there. In the whole mess, Kabuto had gotten behind him. He formed a quick hand sign, and shoved his palm roughly into Sasuke's back, making him feel drowsy and fall to the ground next to Naruto. The remaining ANBU made hand signs of his own, and summoned a dog.

"Pakkun, go call the others, quickly!" As soon as the masked ANBU spoke, Kabuto turned to him, shocked. "So Kakashi… I assume you saw this coming?"

Kisame lunged forward at shocking speed and just managed to punch the ANBU, breaking his mask and revealing an unmasked Kakashi. He unsheathed a sword and proceeded to fight. Sasuke was on the ground and his eyelids were slowly closing as the jutsu was taking over him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"… What is this place…?" Sasuke got up from a sort of invisible floor in a dark realm, and tried to stand, as he felt that he was going in every direction, making him very dizzy. His voice echoed for what seemed forever, and eventually subsided into the silence.

"Ugh… what a sickening feeling…" Just as Sasuke said that, he was immediately thinking what had happened. As soon as he thought about how he and Naruto were on the swing, the image illuminated every direction and corner of the realm. A sort of light then illuminated next to him, revealing a second Sasuke, nearly identical to him, curled up on the floor.

"What the hell…?" Sasuke, frustrated and a little worried, activated his sharingan. As soon as he did, he found himself looking at a reflection of himself.

"Wait… could this be…my mind…?" Sasuke deactivated his sharingan and looked at his reflections eyes. He immediately found himself being lunged into the dark center of his eye. After he was enveloped by its dark color, he hit a sort of unseen floor in a pitch black place like before.

"Ugh what a sickly feeling this place gives me…now let's see what I can use this for…" He remembered before his thoughts had turned the whole dark realm into that same memory. Sasuke closed his eyes and started thinking of something to test out what he could do in this place. He flinched lightly as an idea crawled into his head, and he thought of a memory.

As Sasuke opened his eyes, he was immediately engulfed by the bright reds and deep blacks of the bodies of all the Uchiha family, him standing facing his former smaller self as he was in terror as Itachi tortured him. Sasuke immediately yelled along with his younger self, and the images all around him promptly shred themselves.

Sasuke was on the floor panting heavily, trying to catch his breath "God damn you Itachi…!" Sasuke shook as he lay curled up on the unseen floor that seemed to float in the middle of a large pitch black sphere. He finally caught his breath and took a deep breath.

"Ok… let me see…if I can do this…" Sasuke closed his eyes and thought of a memory again.

Sasuke immediately hit firm ground with his feet. He opened his eyes to find himself in dark stone corridors. Many corridors and other clearances in the labyrinth were seen far away from Sasuke's position. Sasuke tried to move a foot, but found he could not walk.

"What the hell is this!?" as Sasuke struggled, it became harder to concentrate. Worried that he might lose this state, he calmed down. He found he still couldn't move his feet, and tried to think of a possible cause. As soon as he did, he heard a familiar voice. It was his voice as a child, whispering something.

"_I once learned… to find something you truly want to find, you have to constantly work hard to get it. Even if it means you can only think of it…"_

Sasuke shivered as he noticed it was his mouth that had said that, shock of this insane place getting to him. He stood there quietly, thinking about what that had meant…

A few minutes had passed before it finally hit Sasuke. He concentrated and thought about what he wanted to find. As soon as he did, his body started moving on its own, taking slow, long steps that sounded loud and echoed several times before subsiding. He watched his own body walk and walk through corridor after corridor. After what seemed like a long time, he stopped. Sasuke wanted to yell as he realized he was exactly where he started. His mouth opened though, and instead of yelling in frustration, the little Sasuke's voice bellowed.

"_I once learned… if you want to succeed, you really must desire to succeed…"_

Sasuke nodded, and tried again, this time trying really hard. His body took one step, and Sasuke immediately got a nauseous feeling after a sudden rush. That one step suddenly took him forward through the corridor, which had somehow turned into a room whose floor was made of water. Sasuke found he could move again, and immediately fell to the floor. The previous trial had taken a toll on his mind.

He recuperated himself and stood up. He was in a peculiar room that had a watery mirror like substance for a floor. He found that even though he could see his reflection, to the top left corner he could see a body identical to his floating as if it were in water.

"Looks like I need to get over there… but how? Still, all these defenses to stop me from removing a seal in my own mind, this is a very strong jutsu." Sasuke tried to break the mirror, but he felt his reflection hit him with a hand in the exact place he had tried to hit the mirror. Sasuke then tried to use the Sharingan, but found he couldn't activate it.

"How the hell do I get through this?" Sasuke then looked around the room. After searching a bit, he noticed a red arrow drawn on the wall that pointed upwards. Sasuke then looked up and saw a mirror. In less than a second Sasuke was floating in what seemed like water, looking up at a mirror that was reflection him and a body identical to his that seem to be spread out on mirror as if he was sleeping on it. It then hit Sasuke.

"That mirror switched my body…! Just what the hell is all this…?"

"_I once learned…never forget what you're looking for…"_

Sasuke's body had spoken in the child voice again. Sasuke closed his eyes and thought of what he really wanted to see.

When he opened his eyes, a door had fallen through the surface of the watery mirror above and floated to just where he was. It was an ordinary door, but with a knob that didn't have a keyhole and it was boarded up and chained. He tried to use the knob, but it wouldn't budge.

"What now..?"

"_I once learned… that if there is a step in between you and what you want to find, and you can't seem to reach it, go beyond it…"_

Sasuke nodded as he floated for a few seconds, then took a deep breath and lunged himself through the door. He went through it like if it wasn't there at all, and found himself in a white sphere where he seem to be floating in the middle of it and not too far off was a large padlock that had chains going off in many directions, blurring into gray as they go on endlessly. On the padlock, the word SEAL was engraved.

"Finally… why do minds have to be so complex?" Sasuke took a breath of air, and feeling victorious, walked slowly towards the padlock. Halfway to the lock, Sasuke felt a rush of instinct and jumped out of the way.

From his shadow a hand with a kunai had emerged, and then the rest of the metallic goo substance came out of his shadow. After moving and squirming in a large black-silver like glob, it took his form, and then it then mirrored his every move.

"_I once learned … that one is only as good as his worst mistake…_"

"_And also…"_

"_Remember… I once learned that if you truly want to find something… you'll truly do anything to get it…"_

Sasuke stared at his mirror clone, and attempted to throw a kunai at it. The clone copied his move to the very way they breathed, and they both dodged the kunai unharmed in exactly the same way, down to distance they each moved. Sasuke attempted to use the Sharingan, but found he couldn't activate it.

"This is almost like Shikamaru's shadow hold… a little sacrifice should take care of that…" Sasuke took a kunai and stabbed himself, as did the clone. They were both however, still standing and seemingly unbothered by that stab to the hand. "God damn it… what was it that I was supposed to remember?"

"_Remember… I once learned that if you truly want to find something… you'll truly do anything to get it…"_

"I see… I have to kill a mirror clone to get past him. If I kill him, I kill myself. And who knows how that can play out in this realm… so what should I do?"

"_Remember… I once learned that if you truly want to find something… you'll truly do anything to get it…"_

"Ok I get it but how do-"

"_Remember… I once learned that if you truly want to find something… you'll truly do anything to get it…"_

"Fine! I get it already!" frustrated, both Sasuke and the clone preformed the hand signs and made a lightning blade. "Here goes nothing…" as both strikes hit with crunching and splashing sounds as the blade cut through flesh bone and blood, both the clone and Sasuke fell to the ground.

"No… what now…?" Sasuke's body would not move for what seemed like an hour. "Did I kill myself too? Am I dead…?" Finally, Sasuke stood up to find he was alive and well. There was a pool of that liquid mirror goop in front of him and his shadow was reattached to his body. After observing the remains of that final mental defense, he slowly walked forward and touched the padlock.

The lock immediately opened and fell with a loud clang almost an explosion in the silent realm that echoed many times before disappearing, and then the chains suddenly burst into dark sparkles that revolved around Sasuke's body. They then exploded brightly, splashing color and life to the white realm around him.

"well it's about time I finally remove the seal… looks like I didn't need Tsunade after all…" just as he finished talking he clasped his head as he suddenly had a painful rush of memories, all playing in fast motion in the dimension around him. As soon as it was done, he found himself in the original black room. He slowly sat down quietly and took a deep breath, then tried to remember what happened. His thoughts conveniently played in the darkness around him, as well as his memories.

"Now I can see EXACTLY what happened, what Tsunade had hidden from me in my own head…" Sasuke stared at the thoughts around him with a sad solemn face as the memories he just unveiled played slowly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kabuto, Kisame, and two sound ninja, each carrying one of the two ninja, were panting, facing a pile of defeated or tired ninja. In front of them were 10 ANBU, 12 Jounins, and 3 Chuunin, amongst them Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma, and others. They were about a few meters away from the Konoha gate.

Kisame turned to Kabuto, his partner for this assault. "Heh… nice one. Looks like we're done here, lets scram before more bugs find us. I won't kill you here, because you helped us get the nine-tails, but when it comes time for us to kill Orochimaru, I will not hesitate!" The blue shark brandished his sword in a stance of proud victory towards his "team-mate". He took Sasuke from one of the sound ninja, and turned around opposite to Kabuto.

"You will not take those two anywhere." Jaraiya stood there, and just as all four ninja noticed him, he made a hand sign and the two frogs that were near their feet opened their mouths and from them came a huge surge or what seem like frog stomach. Jaraiya then grinned and walked into the intestine, parting like water for Jaraiya.

Inside all four ninja and the sword were up against a wall, being held by the strong jutsu. Naruto and Sasuke were slumped one on top of the other in the opposite wall's floor.

"Now… let the interrogations begin…" Jaraiya smiled menacingly towards the other ninja, which were held up on the stomach walls in this order: Kisame's sword, Kabuto, the two sound ninja, and Kisame. "Let's start with you Kisame."

--------------------------------------------

After what seemed like an hour, and three of the four ninja killed during the interrogations of Jaraiya, only Kabuto was left. Just as Jaraiya walked back into the frog stomach prison, ready to question Kabuto, Kabuto screamed out.

"NO I CANT DIE HERE! OROCHIMARU WONT ELT YOU KILL ME. IF YOU KILL ME HE WILL KILL YOU! OROCHI"

Kabuto immediately shut his mouth as the wall to his right, opposite from Jaraiya, burst into black flames and a round hole was made. Slowly and in an eerie godlike manner, Itachi walked into the prison. Kabuto just stared in disbelief, Jaraiya took an attack pose. Itachi stopped and silently took in the area. He stared at Jaraiya, then the quivering Kabuto. He then saw the crippled wounded and dead bodies of the two sound ninja, and his dead partner Kisame. He then noticed the slumped bodies of no one less than his little brother Sasuke, and on top of him the nine-tails. He then proceeded to walking in.

"…my, what an intriguing situation I've walked myself into… wouldn't you agree, Jaraiya-san?" Jaraiya took a few steps back as Itachi slowly strolled in. "I could take so much advantage of the situation, finish so many goals… Sasuke is here… You are here… Kabuto is here… Naruto is here… and my original job is here as well…" he kept on walking until he was right next to Kisame's dead body, having passed Kabuto and the two children. "This is the best kind of luck; wouldn't you agree…Jaraiya-san? I know you fear me… I know you cannot fight me…"

Just as Jaraiya was about to protest, he found another Itachi behind him, threatening him with a kunai to his throat. "I also know I have not rested my power to full yet… so I cannot take advantage of the wonderful situation… so if you would just hold still, I'll take Kisame's ring… and be on my way… agreed…?"

"Just what do you need Kisame's ring for?" The kunai to his throat got a little closer. "That's a question you know I can't answer…" Just as he said that, Itachi, in a flash, used the concealed kunai in his sleeve and cut of the finger Kisame's ring was on. He then pried the ring from the dead finger and threw the finger back at Kisame's corpse. He then turned around, an angry Jaraiya to his back, and proceeded walking. He stopped next to Sasuke and Naruto, and looked down on them.

"GET AWAY FROM THEM ITACHI!!" Itachi only grinned and whispered.

"Revenge Sasuke. You need more power my sweet little brother…" Itachi then kept on walking and just as he was next to Kabuto, who had kept quiet this whole time, Kabuto screamed and begged.

"PLEASE ITACHI, TAKE ME WITH YOU!! DON'T LET ME DIE HERE! PLEASE!!" Itachi just kept looking forward but spoke. "Your Orochimaru's precious assistant, am I right?" And as if the silence answered Itachi, in a flash he struck a kunai right into the middle of Kabuto's forehead.

"Jaraiya. I heard Konoha is going to have a terrible storm in 5 days time… I do hope your foolish little village is prepared. Sayonara, Jaraiya-san…" Itachi burst into a swarm of crows, one with Kisame's ring in its mouth, and with the clone behind Jaraiya having disappeared, Itachi made his ominous exit. The hole in the wall repaired itself, closing the prison. Jaraiya just fell to his knees and palms. "Itachi is stronger, colder, and more ruthless than ever…" He glanced at Sasuke "Revenge is impossible Sasuke. For you alone anyways…"

If Jaraiya had said that any later, the slowly waking Sasuke might just have heard him.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Authors notes

I think i have been one of the authors to take the absolute longest to update a story in the history of fanfiction. i wont even bother telling you the excuses, they go on and on and on. its still areat story i want to finish, and i do hope you all enjoyed that very important chapter please correct me for any errors, and review if you enjoyed it.


	11. I promise!

**Hello everyone!**

This is just a small notice on and about this story, My Love My Pain My Sasuke.

As you know I have been terrible at keeping up with its deadlines and even started a completely new story all-together. However I am more than happy to inform you of some new developments with this story!

**1. I am on vacation and intend to take this story through to the end ASAP.**

**2. Im going to be updating much more frequently**

**3. I am rewriting and rediting all of the existing chapters for quality**

**4. I will be writing more and more :)**

Thank you all so much for being so dedicated to this story, I promise you I will finish this story and show you just how enchanting Naru+Sasu can be!

**much love! :)**

**_-Bryan_**


End file.
